Love Life
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: This is about you. This is about me. This is about... us. An A to Z SasuHina's Love Life Drabbles. Warning Inside.


**Disclaimer :**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**A to Z SasuHina's Love Life Drabbles**

**Warning(s) :**

AU, A little bit OOC

.

.

This is about me. This is about you. This is about… Us.

**-Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga-**

**.**

**.  
**

**# A – Awake**

Ada satu hal kebiasaan Sasuke –yang mungkin sudah menjadi rutinitasnya- setiap pagi. Ketika bangun tidur, dengan segera ia akan mematikan jam digitalnya dengan wajah masam sebelum kemudian menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah. Namun sejak pagi ini, wajah masamnya berubah tersenyum ketika ia melirik wallpaper _handphone_ dan memandang hasil pekerjaannya sebagai paparazzi.

.

.

.

**# B – Bouquet**

Dari balik jendela bis yang membawanya menuju Konoha Academy, Sasuke selalu melihat banyak buket bunga segar yang berjajar rapih di etalase toko bunga Yamanaka. Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membawa pulang salah satu dari mereka dan menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang kini fotonya menjadi _wallpaper_ di _handphone-_nya. Akan tetapi, ia selalu mengurungkan niat itu. Karena ia sadar, bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang romantis.

.

.

.

**# C – Cake**

Sasuke benci makanan manis. Itu faktanya, dan semua orangpun mengetahuinya. Oleh karena itu, tak heran ketika seluruh siswa di ruang kelas memasak memajang ekspresi melongo ketika Sasuke menghabiskan kue cokelat buatan Hinata. Padahal rasa kue itu sangat manis.

.

.

.

**# D – Dark**

Hinata takut gelap dan benci berada dalam kegelapan. Karena itu membuatnya merasa apa yang ada disekelilingnya terasa menakutkan. Akan tetapi, Hinata lega ketika Sasuke –sang pencinta warna gelap- berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat di tengah kegelapan.

.

.

.

**# E – Eyes**

Ada sebuah pernyataan ;

'Dari mata, turun ke hati'.

Begitu pula Sasuke, ia sempat terpaku ketika memandang mata pucat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**# F – Farewell**

Hari semakin sore. Pesta perpisahan sudah lama usai, gedung sekolah telah sepi. Sepertinya tinggal mereka berdualah yang masih berada di tengah aula yang semula sangat ramai itu.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"U- Uchiha-san…"

Hinata hanya dapat memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya ketika ia memandang sehelai kertas putih yang nampak kosong. Jadi, Uchiha-san datang hanya untuk memberikan ini? Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

**# G – Gate**

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Sudah tiga jam Sasuke menunggu, dan yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Karena matahari semakin terik, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tepat terletak di bawah pohon. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi –kakaknya- menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke bandara.

.

.

.

**# H – Home**

Setiap memandang _wallpaper_ pada layar _handphone_-nya, Sasuke selalu merasa rindu dengan rumah. Rindu dengan Konoha. Rindu dengan…

Hinata.

.

.

.

**# I – I**

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku, tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mendekatinya, melukainya, menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis, membahayakannya, mengecewakannya. Aku, akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu, kami terpisah jarak. Tetapi aku memiliki caraku sendiri.

.

.

.

**# J – Jealousy**

"_Jangan suka senyum-senyum sendiri, Dobe."_

"_Ahaha, tidak. Hanya saja wajahmu yang sedang cemburu itu terlihat lucu."_

"_Apa?"_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat memandang sebuah pigura di meja belajarnya. Melepas kepenatan dan bernostalgia memandang foto perpisahan SMA dengan suara rintik hujan sebagai _backsound_-nya. Di foto itu, Naruto berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Terlihat jelas, wajah Sasuke yang kesal saat Naruto menyerobot tempatnya dan merangkul Hinata.

"Hn, si Dobe itu benar juga."

.

.

.

**# K – King**

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, waktu itu ia berperan sebagai ratu dan Sasuke sebagai raja. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpan saja kostum itu di dalam lemari.

.

.

.

**# L – Lucky**

Andai saja Hinata sadar. Andai saja Hinata mengetahui. Bahwa selama ini hingga sekarang ia selalu dihujani dengan tatapan iri para gadis yang ingin mendekati Sasuke. Hinata beruntung, dan lagi-lagi ia tak selama ini hingga sekarang Neji selalu melindunginya dari serangan para fangirls Sasuke.

Dan Hinata selalu beruntung namun ia selalu tak menyadarinya. Bahwa Sasuke selalu menjaganya dari jauh sehingga tak ada pemuda yang berani macam-macam kepadanya.

.

.

.

**# M – Message**

Setelah satu tahun terlewati, barulah Hinata mengerti bahwa kertas putih yang diberikan Sasuke pada saat pesta perpisahan sekolah bukanlah kertas kosong biasa. Melainkan sebuah sandi yang berbunyi ;

_Besok, aku tunggu di taman._

.

.

.

**# N – News**

Hinata mendapat kabar, Uchiha Fugaku sakit keras dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

**# O – Obstinate**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bersikap keras kepala dan orang-orang yang tinggal di rumah Hyuuga bingung dibuatnya. Mereka beranggapan, berdiri di gerbang taman merupakan hobi baru Hinata.

.

.

.

**# P – Pass Away**

Hinata tepat berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Dengan agak gemetar, Hinata mencoba mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sa- Sasuke-san…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Satu menit Hinata mematung.

"Sasuke-san… Bo-boleh aku masuk?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, namun hanya kegelapan yang tertangkap oleh matanya dan Hinata takut gelap.

"S-Sa… Sasuke-san…"

Klik. Seketika cahaya menghujani mata.

"Masih takut gelap Hinata?" Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan penampilan yang lain dari biasanya. Mata yang sayu, rambut yang acak-acakan, jas yang berantakan. Terlihat jelas ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian ayahnya, namun ia tak dapat mengungkapkan emosinya. Dengan reflek, Hinata memeluk Sasuke. Dapat dirasakan setetes air yang terjatuh di bahunya.

Ketika Uchiha Fugaku meninggal, Sasuke hanya diam sepanjang hari tanpa meneteskan air mata. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengurung diri di kamar setelah upacara pemakaman selesai. Walau sempat ragu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Itachi. Dan sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar menangis tanpa suara di dekapannya.

.

.

.

**# Q – Question**

Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi kepala itachi. Apakah adiknya sedang…

jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

**# R – Rainbow**

Mungkin, hujan yang baru saja berhenti adalah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan taman yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi sepi. Di tengah kesunyian, tanpa suara. Hanya dua pasang mata berlainan warna yang saling memandang. Dan senyum yang mengembang setelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada saksi alam yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

**# S – Sick**

Akibat hujan kemarin, Sasuke demam. Kencan pertama mereka pun dihabiskan untuk merawat Sasuke yang sakit. Walaupun di dalam ruangan, asalkan hanya berdua, tetap bisa disebut kencan kan?

.

.

.

**# T – Terrytory**

Sekalipun dalam keadaan sakit, Sasuke Uchiha tak akan membiarkan seorangpun memasuki wilayah kekuasaan pribadinya. Walaupun pelayan-pelayan itu hanya ingin membereskan kamarnya. Sasuke tidak suka jika waktunya bersama Hinata terusik.

.

.

.

**#U – Umbrella**

"Seperti payung yang rela basah demi melindungi tubuh kita dari hujan, aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Apapun resikonya, aku tak peduli. _Ai-shite-iru. Aishiteru_, Hinata,"

"Kau gombal, Sasuke."

.

.

.

**# V – Violet**

Setelah memandang cukup lama, barulah sasuke menyadari warna mata Hinata tak sepenuhnya pucat. Ada segurat warna ungu tipis disana.

.

.

.

**# W – Wake Up**

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering berkhayal bahwa Hinata adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya pada pagi hari. Kemudian ia akan tersenyum padanya dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Sementara Hinata akan kerepotan membangunkannya dan diam-diam ia akan tersenyum dari balik selimut.

.

.

.

**# X – X-Mas**

Walaupun natal masih lama, Hinata sudah menyiapkan segalanya –bahkan hadiah untuk Sasuke-. Dan hal ini lagi-lagi membuat seluruh anggota Hyuuga memasang wajah bingung melihat Hinata yang tampak sibuk kesana-kemari. Padahal ini baru awal musim dingin.

.

.

.

**# Y – You**

Hanya kamu. Untukmu. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Happy birthday, Hinata."

.

.

.

**# Z – Zzz**

Nampaknya, Sasuke dan Hinata gagal merayakan malam tahun baru pertama mereka. Namun sebagai gantinya, mereka tertidur di ruang tengah milik keluarga Hyuuga dengan saling berpelukan dan ditemani oleh televisi yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

**Yak, sampai disini. Entah akan dilanjutkan atau tidak. Semoga bisa saya lanjutkan nantinya.**

**Udah lama gak nulis, rasanya jadi aneh ya? Kayaknya saya terlalu lama hiatus orz -curcol-**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

**Nay Akanaru**

**- Maret, 2011 -  
**


End file.
